grand chase: the new journey
by yoga5631
Summary: sebuah kejahatan baru sudah bangkit dan para grand chase harus menghentikannya dengan rekrut baru apakah mereka bisa mengalahkannya?
1. Prologue

**halo semua ini adalah yoga5631**

 **dan selamat datang ke grand chase new course ya walaupun saya telat karna grand chase sudah ditutup :( #longlivethechase**

 **jadi enjoy!**

* * *

 **grand chase mansion**

Hari itu di grand chase mansion semua sedang bersantai di ruang mereka masing masing, Rufus sedang membersih kan senjatanya, Lass sedang berlatih dengan nodachinya, ryan sedang membantu lire menanam lebih banyak pohon di halaman belakang, veigas sedang bermain dengan orb nya dan seterusnya tapi Elesis sedang berbicara dengan Knight master, ya sebenarnya lebih mendekati dimarahi daripada berbicara

"Bagaimana kalian bisa lupa?!" ucap Km dengan muka sangar "aku sudah bilang bahwa ada 2 rekrut yang akan datang 3 hari yang lalu"

"maaf Knight Master, saya lupa karna kejadian 2 hari yang lalu" ucap Elesis lesu

* * *

 **flashback**

 **2 hari yang lalu**

Pada saat ini mansion pun sepi sebelum...

BUMMMMMMM

sebuah ledakan membangunkan semua chaser dari lamunan mereka, semua chaser lalu berlari menuju asal suara yang berasal dari lab Mari dan dari dalam keluar Seighart yang tubhnya hitam karna ledakan. Elesis coba menahan tawa melihat kakek buyutnya.

"menunuduk..."

para chaser serentak menunuduk saat sebuah ledakan api keluar dari Lab Mari dan membakar seisi mansion

* * *

"jadi maaf knight master kalau saya lupa" kata Elesis menundukan kepala

Km cuma bisa menepuk jidatnya dan menghela napas "ya sudah kalau begitu sekarang panggil semua chaser untuk mencari mereka!"

DING! DING!

"sepertinya itu mereka" ucap KM berjalan ke pintu

saat KM membuka pintu 2 figur masuk ke dalam mansion

"perkenalkan mereka berdua adalah rekrut terbaru grand chase" KM perkenalkan

semua grand chase langsung melihat mereka

satu dari mereka memakai sebauh jubah dan baju serba hitam dan sepatu hitam dengan sebuah kotak kayu yang panjang terikat ke punggungnya dengan rambut hitam

"namaku adalah Rei kumatsu sebuah kehormatan bertemu kalian. job : blademaster" katanya

di sebelahnya adalah temannya yang berambut silver dan memakai sebuah trenchcoat hitam dengan rompi hitam dan sebuah dasi hitam dan sebuah celana abu abu dan juga sepatu boots

"Ernoul Maximillion, job: demon hunter"

Uno melihat koper yang berisi beberapa Vial darah

"jadi ada orang yang kalian sukai?" tanya Amy dengan senyum ala Spongebob

"untuk apa pertanyaan itu?" tanya Rei yang mukanya sedikit merah

"apakah harus kujawab pertanyaan itu? jika tidak jangan membuang waktuku" tanya Ernoul dengan muka datar

"hey kau tak harus seperti itu" tegur Jin

"apakah kau ada masalah dengan itu?" tanya Ernoul siap dengan pedang di tangan

"hey. sudah, sudah" ucap Rei melerai mereka "maafkan Ernoul,dia bukan seseorang yang gampang diajak bicara" ucap dia dengan senyuman

"baiklah kalau begitu. Seighart, Uno tolong antar mereka ke kamar mereka" perintah KM

"baik" Uno terima

"kenapa harus aku? baiklah ayo ikut aku" ucap Seighart dengan nada malas

keempat orang itu lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu

"Huff menyebalkan..." ucap Arme

"ahh mungkin dia hanya cape setelah perjalanan panjang" ucap Lire

* * *

 **Uno side**

"ini kamarmu anggap rumah sendiri dan ini kuncinya" Uno bilang

Ernoul langsung mengambil kuncinya

"jika aku boleh tanya kenapa kau membawa banyak darah?" tanya Uno

"jadi semua Grand Chase suka mencampuri urusan orang lain" ucap Ernoul sebelum dia masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintunya

"mencurigakan aku harus cari tahu lebih banyak tentang dia"

* * *

 **Seighart side**

"jadi kau memakai sebuah pedang yang bisa berpisah?" tanya Rei

"iya mereka adalah jelmaan dari bulan dan matahari" jawab Seighart

"ahh aku mengerti sejak kau sebuah highlander" puji Rei

"terima kasih" Ucap Seighart yang lalu berhenti di depan pintu "ini kamarmu anggaplah rumah sendiri"

"terima kasih, Seighart-san" ucap Rei

* * *

 **living room**

Uno dan Seighart masuk untuk melihat semua grand chase sudah berkumpul disana

"jadi bagaimana?" tanya Lass

"Rei sepertinya seseorang yang biasa" lapor Seighart

"tapi Ernoul dalam kata lain ada sesuatu yang salah dengan dia" lapor Uno

"bukan hanya kau tapi grandark juga merasakannya" ucap Zero

"kita harus berjaga-jaga sekitar dia..." saran Mari

semua chaser menganggukan kepala mereka

* * *

 **meanwhile serdin throne room**

ruangan itu adalah sebuah lorong besar dengan ratu serdin dan tahtanya di ujung dan di sebelahnya adalah seseorang yang memakai baju zirah putih keemasan dia adalah Raulyn Garron, pemimpin dari serdin royal guard

seorang prajurit serdin masuk kedalam ruangan besar untuk menghadap ratu

"ratu" dia membungkuk lalu berdiri

"bagaimana laporan dari expedisi kita di Ewur Tundra?" tanya sang ratu

"expedisi tersebut sedang mengalami kesulitan, kami tertahan oleh serangan undead yang bertubi-tubi"

"ini buruk. grand chase sudah sibuk dengan pencarian Kaze'aze" sang ratu menghela napas

"tenang saja yang mulia aku akan pergi" Raulyn mengajukan diri

"jika kau pergi siapa yang akan memimpin royal guard?" tanya sang ratu

"tenang saja yang mulia saya akan kembali secepatnya" ucap Raulyn

sang ratu menghela napas "baiklah kalau begitu tapi tolong cepat kembali"

"aku akan, yang mulia" ucap Raulyn

Raulyn lalu pergi meninggalkan Throne room

sang ratu lalu memegang dadanya "perasaan apa ini?"

* * *

 **note: di rewrite tanggal 6/16/2017**


	2. Problem Risings

**phew akhirnya kembali sorry kalau ceritanya stop sementara**

* * *

 **Uwer Tundra**

sebuah kapal berlabuh di tepi es yang tak jauh darinya berada sebuah benteng dan dari kapal tersebut turun seseorang yang memakai baju zirah emas keputihan yang lalu disambut oleh sekelompok pasukan dari benteng tersebut

"ahh tuan Raulyn, selamat datang di benteng Northsword. Zane Octo, pemimpin benteng Northsword siap melayani anda!"

* * *

 **Frozentooth fort**

Raulyn berjalan melewati benteng yang hampir kosong, bahkan tentara yang berada dalam benteng tersebut bisa dihitung tangantapi yang paling membuat Raulyn bergidik adalah banyaknya kantong mayat yang berada di sepanjang benteng "ah maaf pak, kita harap kita bisa memberi anda sambutan yang lebih baik tapi sayang kondisi kami tidak terlihat bagus" ucap Zane dengan nada sedih

"ada apa dengan mayat-mayat ini?" tanya Raulyn

"kita seharusnya mengubur mereka disini tapi sayangnya es disini terlalu tebal untuk digali. kita menjaga mereka disini supaya tubuh mereka bisa dikirim kembali ke Elia" ucap Zane

lalu dia sampai pada infirmary yang dipenuhi oleh orang yang sedang dirawat

"kondisi disini lebih parah daripada dugaan sang ratu" ucap Raulyn

"ya pak, para undead tidak memberi ampun pada kami. mereka terus menyerang kami seperti tiada hari esok. setiap hari kita kehilangan prajurit oleh serangan mereka"

Raulyn hanya bisa diam melihat prajurit yang terluka

* * *

 **Command room**

"hmmm ada berapa orang di benteng ini?" Tanya Raulyn

"ya jika kita hitung yang terluka, kira-kira 700 orang total"

"hmmmm lalu dimana para undead muncul?" tanya Raulyn

"utara dari benteng ini"

"baiklah kalau begitu, kit-"

lalu sebuah prajurit berlari masuk

"Pak Octo, sekelompok tentara undead terlihat menuju kesini!"

 **Outside**

Zanesedang melihat pasukan undead yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka

"berapa undead?" Tanya Raulyn

"30 mungkin lebih" ucap Zane

"baiklah, Zanekumpulkan prajuritmu yang masih bisa bertarung, temui aku di depan gerbang"

Zane mengangguk

 **Later**

 **outside the fortress**

Raulyn lalu disambut oleh pasukan yang berjumlah 15 orang

"ini adalah semua yang masih bisa bertempur" ucap Zaneyang sudah memakai baju zirah serdin

"ini sudah cukup baik" ucap Raulyn

Raulyn lalu mengeluarkan pedangnya. pedang tersebut terbuat dari besi yang berwarna kekuningan dan di atas bagian pegangnya terdapat sebuah cahaya yang berada di dalam lingkaran seperti cahaya tersebut ditahan dalam lingkaran, membuat pedang itu kelihatan bahwa matahari ada di lingkaran tersebut

"ayo! jangan takut!" Sorak Raulyn

para pasukan lalu berdiri tegak dengan para undead berlari ke arah mereka semakin mendekat

"untuk serdin!" teriak Raulyn yang lalu berlari menyerbu

pasukan Zane lalu juga ikut bersemangat "Untuk Serdin!" sebelum lari mengikuti Raulyn

2 pasukan lalu bertempur di dingin nya Uwer Tundra, dalam hitungan menit para undead sudah jatuh ke tanah yang dingin tapi sayangnya banyak prajurit yang jatuh dalam pertempuran tersebut

"ada berapa?" tanya Raulyn

"kita kehilangan 5 orang"ucap Zane

Raulyn lalu diam "angkut semua yang terluka dan mati kedalam kapal"

"baik, kalian dengar dia cepat lakukan!" Zanememerintahkan prajurit yang ada disana

para prajurit lalu berlari masuk ke benteng

"apa rencana mu?" tanya Zane

"aku akan menyerbu sarang mereka" ucap Raulyn dengan tegas

Zaneterlihat terkejut lalu tersenyum "baiklah, kalau begitu aku juga akan ikut" ucap Zane

"apa kau yakin?" tanya Raulyn

"aku sudah kehilangan banyak teman pada para undead, aku sudah siap jika aku mati" ucap Zane

 **Later**

Raulyn melihat bahwa orang terluka terakhir dibawa masuk ke kapal

"kapten, tolong berlayar kembali ke serdin dan beritahu sang ratu apa yang terjadi disini.."

sang Kapten sepertinya terkejut tapi lalu mengangguk

"sekarang pergilah" perintah Raulyn sembari sang kapten naik kedalam kapal

Raulyn lalu berjalan ke Zane yang sudah menunggu dengan 5 orang lain

"mereka setuju untuk tinggal disini dan bertarung bersama kita" ucap Zane

dia lalu melihat 5 prajurit tersebut

"kita siap, pak!"

"kita akan mengikuti kalian hingga kematian!"

Raulyn lalu tersenyum "baiklah kalau begitu"

dia lalu menunjuk pedangnya ke arah utara "ayo semua! untuk Serdin!" Sorak Raulyn

"UNTUK SERDIN!"

7 jiwa pemberani tersebut berjalan melalui salju

"maafkan aku ratuku, tapi sepertinya aku harus meningkar janjiku " Raulyn ucap dalam hati

* * *

 **Sementara itu di Kaze'aze hideout**

Kaze,aze sedang duduk di takhtanya saat sebuah figur masuk

figur tersebut mengenakan sebuah kerudung merah memakai sebuah topeng besi menutupi mukanya dengan sebuah selendang yang diikat dengan motif kupu-kupu dan sebuah gaun maid yang berwarna biru

"ahh, Red kau sudah kembali, apa kau sudah menemukannya?"

"sudah, yang mulia" Ucap Red yang dibelakangnya sudah ada 4 black anmon membawa sebuah peti emas yang berhiasan seperti sebuah peti harta karun

Kaze'aze lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju petinya dan membukanya, Red dan para Anmon mengintip apa yang ada di dalam peti tersebut dan semua kaget bahwa isinya adalah sebuah buku tua yang usang yang sampulnya terbuat dari besi

"ahhhh jadi ini yang mereka sebut the Enchandirion" Ucap Kaze'aze

dia pun mengelap debu yang ada di buku itu memperlihatkan 3 bulatan kecil

"Red, aku punya misi baru untukmu, aku ingin kau pergi ke Primeval Island dan mencari sesuatu untuk ku" perintah Kaze'aze

"siap!" Teriak Red

* * *

 **Grand Chase Mansion**

seisi Mansion sedang melakukan aktivitas masing masing tapi terganggu saat bel rumah mereka berbunyi

"aku saja!" teriak Ronan

Ryan lalu berlari ke pintu masuk mansion dan lalu membukanya untuk melihat sebuah gadis memakai jas coklat yang dibelakang nya terdapat sebuah tanda silang merah dan sebuah topi brim dan sebuah rox cokelat dan di tangannya adalah sebuah tas Duffel

gadis itu lalu melihat Ronan "uhh Com licença, apakah ini Grand Chase Mansion? _Mi dispiace_ , tapi aku baru disini" dia bilang tersenyum

Pipi Ronan langsung menjadi merah "i-iya"

"ahh _enfin_ , bolehkah aku masuk?"

"aku lihat kau sudah sampai" ucap KM yang datang menarik Ronan dari pintu

"iya, maafkan aku karna terlambat"

"ayo masuk, aku akan perkenalkan kau dengan chaser lain"

 **living room**

Semua chaser sedang berkumpul di depan sang gadis misterius dan KM

"semua ini adalah Sophia Hawke, dia akan menjadi anggota baru dalam Grand chase"

" _Bonjour_ , Grand chase"

"aku akan biarkan kalian sendiri" Ucap KM berjalan keluar ari ruangan

"jadi kau bukan dari Bermesiah ya?" tanya Lire

"si! aku berasal dari luar daerah Bermesiah.. dari sebuah kota diluar perbatasan Bermesiah" jelas Octavia

"apa nama kotanya?" tanya Rei

"Boca De Nosara"

" _Boca De Nosara_... apa kau maksud Boca De Nosara yang lebih dikenal dengan desa healer?" Tanya Seighart

"kau tahu tentang desanya, tua bangka?" Tanya Elesis

"aku pernah diobati disana,tapi itu beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu"

"ahh _si_ aku ingat, mereka masih sering menceritakan tentangmu, _herr_ -Seighart" ucap Octavia menunduk

"oh iya, apa job mu?" Tanya Lime

"oh, Spirit Healer"

tas Sophia tiba tiba menggeliat mengagetkan semua chaser

"uhhh tas mu baru saja bergerak, Sophia" ucap Arme yang sudah mencengkram tangan Lass

"hmm? oh tidak! aku Lupa"

Sophia langsung menunduk dan membuka tasnya "Archimedes, apa kau terluka? _sozhaleyushchiy!_ " tanya Sophia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya

mereka semua kaget saat Sophia mengambil sebuah burung merpati tapi burung itu terlihat seperti sudah mati dengan kulit yang hijau dan mata kuning yang bersinar

"eeekkkkk! itu apa?" tanya Amy sembari menjauh menunjuk ke arah burungnya

"oh? maaf ini adalah burung peliharaanku, Archimedes"

"kuuu... senang bertemu kalian.. kuuu"

"a-a-apakah burung itu baru saja bicara?" Tanya arme yang sudah panik

Sophia tertawa "iya dia memang begitu"

"kuuuu... senang bertemu dengan kalian, Grand Chase... kuuu..."

tapi Sophia berhenti tertawa saat ia melihat Ernoul berjalan masuk melewati mereka ke arah dapur

"uhh Sophia? apa kau masih disana?" tanya Rin melambaikan tangannya di depen muka Sophia

"huh? oh maaf" ucap Sophia

"kau seperti baru melihat Hantu.." ucap Rin

"jangan.. jangan dia benar benar melihat hantu!" kata Jin

"ehehe itu tak mungkin... iyakan?" Tanya Elesis yang sudah merinding

"aku tak tahu kau takut pada hantu" ucap Seighart yang langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak

"diam! Kakek tua! itu tidak lucu!" teriak Elesis

setelah itu KM berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang tamu

"maaf kalau mengganggu tapi Lass dan Elesis aku ingin kalian ke kantorku"

* * *

 **ruang KM**

"ada 2 misi yang memerlukan perhatian kalian. aku ingin kalian berbagi menjadi 2 tim"

"kami mengerti. apa misinya?"

"ada beberapa laporan bahwa beberapa Anmon terlihat di primeval island, Elesis aku ingin kau memimpin tim ke primeval island sementara Lass aku ingin kau pergi ke reruntuhan Kounat."

"Runtuhan Kounat?" tanya Lass

"ada laporan bahwa kita menemukan sebuah gua rahasia di reruntuhannya, tapi saat mereka mencoba membuka guanya,beberapa sistem pertahanan Kounat menyala maka itu Grand Chase diperlukan untuk kesana"

"baik. kami mengerti" ucap Elesis

"semoga berhasil." Ucap Km sembari mereka berdua keluar

* * *

 **tanggal rewrite: 6/17/2017**


End file.
